My research focuses on using fractal analysis, and possibly other methods, to develop a computer program that dentists could use as a screening tool for patients at risk for osteoporosis. The program would not serve as a diagnostic tool but as a way to suggest further testing should be tone by the patient's physician. The research wi1l use the dental radiographs already obtained from a dental subset of women participating the Women's Health Initiative.